nationstates_zodiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Yortini
The Yortini are a race of bipedal monotremes native to the homeworld Yort. Yort is a moon of the gas giant Teluaga, in the Yowesh system. Due to the gravity caused by Teluaga, Yort is a world of high volcanic activity and a punishing tide cycle. As a result life on Yort has evolved to adapt to the hostile environment. Biology Yortini are characterized by their five appendages, three arms and two legs. They possess three fingers on their left and right hands and six fingers on their middle hand. Their left and right arms are sometimes used to walk on, making Yortini a semi-quadruped species. Their center hand and arm or is more dextorous than the other two, though it is not as strong. It is important to note the three gendered reproductive system of the Yortini. The genders include the male gender, the female gender and the fertilizing gender. Both the male gender and female gender must mate with the fertilizing gender within a 24 hour period, at which point the fertilizing gender fertilizes the egg and sperm. The fertilizing gender, known to the Yortini as Cheway, but usually called xeman by other races, is heavily oppressed in Yortini culture. All xemen must refer to themselves as "one" when talking to a man or woman. Xemen are bought and sold in an open market, and are thought of as property. Yortini breate Chlorine, a gas not found commonly in abundance. Yortini are commonly seen wearing respirator masks when in the presence of other species, as oxygen is poisonous to them. History Much of Yortini history is marked by war and bloodshed. The existence of "golawets", or clans, is still the norm even in modern culture. These golawets have conflicts between themselves and a few wars have been caused by the smallest misunderstandings between two golawet members. In the early days of the modern age, the golawets of Yort united for the sake of scientific advancement and expansion. It was during this time that the first steps were made towards interplanetary travel, and many of the colonies seen today were a result of this age. For a time, the colonies were content being under direct control of Yortini government, though as time progressed, political friction occurred and the colonies turned on Yortini. Golawet turned on golawet, brother on brother as a violent political upheaval ripped apart the very foundations of Yortini society. The resulting "Great Colonial War" lasted for nearly 90 years before the Treaty of Confederated Colonies was signed. Barely any ground was gained by the factions that fought in the Great War, and the whole civilization was back were it started. The treaty has maintained peace for the time being, though some political strife is still present. Five years after the signing of the treaty, the Yortini have regained their expansionary state of mind after the discovery of the anomalies that links systems together. Their first extra solar colony was established on the newly dubbed planet of Mehoot. However, the Yortini have yet to make first contact. Government